


Cuffs

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Chains, Complete, Cuffs, Curiosity, D/s, Dom!Scott, Dominance, Fingering, Finished, Forced Fingering, Forced Masturbation, Forced Nudity, Forced Public Nudity, M/M, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Multi, Nudist!Theo, One Shot, PWP, Public Nudity, Selfcest, Sex Slave, Sex Training, Short, Slut!Theo, Slutty!Theo, Submission, Top!Liam, bottom!theo, dom!liam, enslavement, exhibitionist!liam, nudist!Liam, parenting, sub!Theo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Liam’s parents are getting tired of the constant sex noises coming from his room and demand Theo leave.  Little do they know what’s really going on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have weird ideas sometimes.

**_THUMP_**   
  
**_THUMP_**   
  
**_THUMP_**   
  
**_THUMP_**   
  
**_THUMP_**   
  
“This is ridiculous.” Liam’s mom sat on the sofa looking at the shaky light fixture above her as the pounding noise continued.   
  
“Leave it alone.”   
  
**_THUMP_**   
  
**_THUMP_**   
  
**_THUMP_**   
  
“Seriously?”   
  
“Seriously.” Her husband sat there his nose buried in the paper he’d read a dozen times in the last half hour.   
  
“We shouldn’t do something about that?”   
  
“About what?”   
  
**_THUMP_**   
  
**_THUMP_**   
  
**_THUMP_**   
  
“ _THAT_.” She pointed at the ceiling.   
  
“Our son is sexually active.  It’s… healthy.  They’re using protection.  Liam asked me about condoms and lubes recently.”   
  
“So you helped our son let what to us is a perfect stranger… molest him?!”   
  
**_THUMP_**   
  
**_THUMP_**   
  
**_THUMP_**   
  
“First off, I helped our son understand his sexuality and how to protect himself properly.  Second, I don’t know who’s doing what up there.  And I for one happen to like that.”   
  
“I just know he’s treating my baby rough.”   
  
**_THUMP_**   
  
**_THUMP_**   
  
**_THUMP_**   
  
“Maybe he likes it rough.” Liam’s dad shrugged as he folded the paper.   
  
“HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!” His mother gasped.   
  
“Let’s face it.  The boy likes boys, or at least _that_ boy.  And if you’d seen them when they’re not…. _that_ …” He gestured to the thumping.  “You’d see they’re clearly attached.  And I’ve seen them after.  I’m pretty sure they’re both enjoying whatever is or isn’t going on up there.”   
  
“And you’re fine with that?!”   
  
**_THUMP_**   
  
**_THUMP_**   
  
**_THUMP_**   
  
“Am I happy that they’re enjoying themselves… that I don’t know.  Am I happy that they’re open enough to ask questions when they need to?  Yes.  Am I glad we raised Liam so that he could feel comfortable with asking sexual question?  Yes.  Am I happy that he’s got someone to… _that_ … with… maybe.” He shrugged.   
  
“Maybe?” Liam’s mother frowned.   
  
“At least he’s not a chronic masturbator.”   
  
“that’s a thing?” She looked at him with worry.   
  
“It’s fine.” He sighed heavily.   
  
**_THUMP_**   
  
**_THUMP_**   
  
**_THUMP_**   
  
**_THUMP_**   
  
**_THUMP_**   
  
**_THUMP_**   
  
“I’m going to go up there.”   
  
“I wouldn’t.” Liam’s dad shook his head.   
  
“Well… I….”   
  
“I mean do you want to catch them in the act?”   
  
“no…” She shivered.   
  
“Then maybe hold off…”   
  
**_THUMP_**   
  
“…. Did they just…” She looked up at the ceiling as the sounds stopped.   
  
“Oh thank god they’re done.” He sighed, getting up.   
  
“I’ll just go check on them…”   
  
“Ask if they want any juice.” He walked towards the kitchen, content to not have to be a part of this any longer and headed off.   
  
_It can’t be that bad_ …. She thought to herself as she climbed the stairs and knocked on Liam’s door.  The door opened and _he_ was standing there brazenly naked leaning against the door frame.   
  
“Can I help you?”   
  
“W-where’s Liam?”   
  
“Showering.” He smiled.   
  
“I…” She kept her eyes fixed on his collar bone.   
  
“My name’s Theo.  I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced.”   
  
“You’re being gentle on him right?”   
  
“Gentle… on…. _him_?” Theo frowned.   
  
“I know you two are having… sex…”   
  
“What gave that away?” Theo smirked.   
  
“But he’s young and he shouldn’t have to worry you’ll go too far…”   
  
“Lady, I think you have the wrong impression.” Theo pulled the door the rest of the way open revealing that while he was completely naked he was wearing a cuff on his left ankle that was chained to the bed.  “I’m not the top here.”   
  
“What?”   
  
“Liam’s fucking my brains out.  I’m the one receiving.”   
  
“R-really?”   
  
“Oh god yeah.  Liam’s the one being rough on me.”   
  
“L-liam is the ….”   
  
“Liam’s the top.” Theo nodded.  “I’m the bottom.  I’m the one giving it up to him.”   
  
“Really?” She seemed even more shocked.   
  
“Why’s that hard to understand, have you SEEN him?”   
  
“I… not in a while.” She blushed.   
  
“Yeah…” Theo blushed too.  “Uh, what made you worry about him?”   
  
“The noises… and how much the lights were shaking downstairs…”   
  
“Sorry.  We’ll… I’ll try to talk him into moving the bed or maybe putting some sound proofing in.”   
  
“That’d be lovely….”   
  
“Okay if that’s…” Theo started to close the door.   
  
“W… why are you chained up?” She let her eyes look at the cuff.   
  
“Oh I’m his property.”   
  
“Wha…” Her eyes went wide.   
  
“Well I’m also a sub.  But he… he saved my life and there are rules I can’t explain to you… but because of it he owns my life.”   
  
“I… I’m going to go downstairs now.” She turned and left.   
  
“Bye….” Theo shrugged and closed the door, Liam’s mom walked off downstairs to the kitchen and got herself a bottle of wine.   
  
“Everything fine?”   
  
“Theo’s the one bottoming.  Liam’s the one topping.  Liam owns Theo.  I need to drink till I don’t know these things.”   
  
“Told you it wasn’t a great idea to go up there.” He chuckled.


	2. Links to the Chain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys kept asking for this.

“Who was at the door?” Liam walked out of his bathroom drying his hair, completely naked as he glanced at Theo who had shut the door.   
  
“You’re mom.” Theo blushed.   
  
“You answered like that?” Liam arched a brow.   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“Yes?”   
  
“Yes sir.” Theo hung his head.   
  
“Good boi.” Liam smirked.  “Well I supposed if they’ve seen you naked I don’t have to worry about clothing you anymore.”  He sat on the bed and snapped his fingers.  Theo walked over, his chains dragging on the floor as he crouched down between Liam’s thighs and began to stroke his inner thighs.  “Such a good boi…” Liam carded his fingers through Theo’s hair before Theo took him into his mouth and swallowed around him, hollowing his cheeks as he took him all the way to the base.   
  
Theo looked up Liam’s body to his face as he swallowed around him.  He remembered back to how this had begun.   
  
Theo had been in chains almost the since the second he’d been freed from the purgatory where his sister hunted him to steal her heart back from his chest.  Over and over he’d been murdered by her again and again.  It had broken him of trying to be sneaky or masterminding any plots.  And he’d been curled up in a ball in the back of Liam’s car after their talk with the pack.   
  
“Do you have a place to stay?” Liam glanced back to where Theo was curled up in the back seat looking away from him, facing the seat as he laid on his side.   
  
“no.” Theo had finally said.  “My parents are dead.  And the people I forced to be my parents for the fake out… they took off after I died I’m betting.”   
  
“So you have no one?”   
  
“I tricked my sister into dying so I could get her heart and be made a chimera by the dread doctors.  Trust me… I have no one.” Theo wiped away at the tears he wasn’t even aware he’d been crying.   
  
“You’re staying with me.” Liam decided.   
  
“glad you decided that.” Theo’s voice gave away how depressed he was.   
  
“Why…?”   
  
“I can’t leave you.  The magic that made you responsible for me put you in charge and… I can’t leave your presence for long.”   
  
“So if I hadn’t said you could stay with me…?”   
  
“I’d have had to sleep in your car or outside your house…”   
  
“Shit…”   
  
“yeah.” Theo shrugged.  “Better than I deserve after the shit I did.”   
  
“You’ve been punished for that.”   
  
“maybe.  Maybe my punishment is going back into that hole when you’re done with me.”   
  
“when I’m done with you…?” Liam looked over his shoulder.   
  
“I’m only free until you choose to send me back.  When you’ve gotten everything you can out of me… I figured you’d put me back.”   
  
“What do you mean put you back!?!?” Liam pulled the car over.   
  
“Liam… you’re not going to want me following you around unable to make my own choices… forever…”   
  
“Why not?” Liam frowned.   
  
“You don’t want some… _alone_ time?” Theo waggled his eyebrow.   
  
“Maybe I want someone to watch.” Liam shrugged and Theo blushed.   
  
“serious?!” He looked away.   
  
“If I tell you to watch… you can’t look away, can you?”   
  
“no.” Theo blushed.   
  
“We’re going to have some fun then.” Liam started up the car.   
  
“you want me to watch you?” Theo bit his lip.   
  
“Oh you have no idea what I want.” Liam chuckled darkly.


	3. Road to Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo looks back on how he became Liam’s cock puppet.

“Where are we going?” Theo looked around, not sure where this was all headed but not liking the tone that Liam had taken.  Or maybe he liked it entirely too much, he wasn’t sure just now.   
  
“Somewhere where I can get to know you and you can get to know me all the better.” Liam said in a cryptic manor before pulling off of the road to a rest stop.  It was wooded, but open and there was a road not far off.   
  
“what are we doing here?” Theo swallowed.   
  
“Follow me.” Liam walked out to the picnic table and patted the wooden bench and indicated Theo should sit down.  Theo sat and was visibly nervous.   
  
“So.” Liam said after a long break.  “To be clear, I’m a nudist, and an exhibitionist.” He watched the shock play across Theo’s face.  “So I like being naked in public places and I like people watching me while I’m naked.  I especially love it when people watch me jerk off.”   
  
“But…”   
  
“Not what you thought?” Theo shook his head.  “Not many people know.  I keep it mostly to myself.  But now I have you.” He put his hand on the back of Theo’s neck. “Now I have my own little voyeur to watch me and to let me play out my dominance fantasies.”   
  
“D-domin…”   
  
“Dominance.  Yes you see Theo, I play at being submissive, but I really want to be in charge.  And you have to obey me.  You really shouldn’t have explained that bit to me.” Liam smirked. “Whatcha wearing under those jeans?”   
  
“Nothing.” Theo blushed.   
  
“Like going commando?”   
  
“Makes it easier to slip out when I turn into a wolf.”   
  
“You can fully transform?”   
  
“Yeah…” Theo blushed.   
  
“Open your belt and undo your fly.” Liam grinned and Theo blushed as he reached down and undid his jeans and opened them to reveal the base of his cock and his shaven crotch.   
  
“You like to keep yourself smooth?” Liam asked as he looked.   
  
“Yeah.” Theo blushed.   
  
“Nice.  You can take your cock out into the open.” Theo blushed but did as he was told and sat there in the open with himself out in the open.   
  
“can I please put it away now?” Theo blushed as he bore his body to the world.   
  
“Not yet.” Liam grinned as he thought of something.  “Lay on your stomach over the table and pull your jeans down to reveal that ass of yours for me.” Theo bit his lip and got up and moved till he was laying across the length of the table, his knees on the bench and reached back pulling his jeans down and exposing his glorious ass to Liam.   
  
_ZIP_   
  
“Liam… what are you….”   
  
“Tell me about your sex life Theo.  What do you like in bed?” Theo turned around enough to see that Liam was jerking his bare cock off only a few feet behind Theo, clearly using the view of his up turned ass to get off.   
  
“I don’t have a sex life.”   
  
“Seriously?” Liam panted.   
  
“I mean the Dread Doctors raised me.  They groomed me to be their weapon, their toy.  And then when puberty set in, and _needs_ started to come up… they gave me an injection that put me into an artificial heat and put me in a room with a bunch of sex toys to teach me to enjoy stimulation in my ass.  But other than my hand and the toys they made me use, I’m a virgin.” Theo blushed, his face turning crimson shortly thereafter as Liam dragged his pre cum soaked cock down the cleft of his ass and kissed the tip to Theo’s ass.   
  
“What’s to stop me from taking you right here?”   
  
“please don’t…” Theo shut his eyes.  “I was meant for Scott…”   
  
“What?”   
  
“they… They realized Scott was going to be the alpha they wanted me to take the power and his place… but they wanted to make sure I was… _ready_ to do anything I had to do to earn his trust and my place in the pack.” Theo closed his eyes.  “They somehow got a mold of his cock, figured out he was a dominate top… and all the sex toys were replaced with replicas of his cock.  I learned to suck cock by blowing a dildo of him, to hit my prostate on his cock… they wanted me to get fucked by Scott… to be his bitch that he’d keep close with him… that no one would question how close I got to him…”   
  
“And then you’d goad me into all but killing him…” Liam left his hard cock against Theo’s quivering pucker.   
  
“And then I’d step in and kill him completely and take his powers.  But they didn’t think of a few things.”   
  
“Like?”   
  
“Kira.  His love for her.  The fact that Stiles would retain enough of the fox to see through my tricks, or that Malia would be capable of controlling her beast so well.  They underestimated all of you.  And then I was left alone when I was sucked into that dark place where my sister killed me again and again, every minute of every day….” Theo started sobbing.   
  
“Do you want to have sex with me?” Liam asked carefully.   
  
“yes.” Theo blinked back the tears as he thought about that.   
  
“But you want Scott to be your first?”   
  
“it’s… it’s weird and it’s insane, and… it’s there just the same.” Theo bit his lip.   
  
“We can work on that…” Liam pulled back and began to jerk off faster.   
  
“Lia-…”   
  
“Pull your cock and balls over the back of your jeans so I can see them and your ass.” Theo blushed but did so, feeling so utterly on display now.  “Fuck….” Liam panted.  “I’m going to have to get Scott talked into popping your cherry and quick…” Liam grunted.  “Because I’m not going to be able to hold out forever.” He grunted and moaned before Theo froze stock still as warm cum rained down his ass, dripping down his taint to pool on the back of his balls and down his cock and jeans.  He felt himself growing hard.   
  
“You’re not allowed to jerk off till Scott fucks you.” Theo groaned, the need in his balls to get off after being marked like this.  “And Theo.” Theo looked up to see Liam’s big cock still jutting out of his jeans.  “You’re going to learn to love my cock.  But for now… you’re going to learn to obey.” He smirked.  “You’re allowed to pull your pants up and tuck yourself back in, and even do up your jeans.  But I want your jacket and your shirt in my back seat and you’re going to toy with your nipples.”   
  
“but your cum….” Theo was already starting to stand up.   
  
“Will mark your ass as a reminder of who you belong to you bitch.” Liam grabbed his jaw and pulled Theo into a kiss.  “Now get in my car.”   
  
“yes sir.” Theo’s eyes were unfocused as he licked his lips, redressing his lower half only to pull his top off and walk shirtless and blushing with a sizable erection in his jeans back to the car as his hand subconsciously went up to play with his nipples.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re interested in a commission please contact me on Tumblr @ Notsalony.


End file.
